Hotfixes/2011 December 2 thru December 23 Archive
December 2011 December 23 * Dungeons and Raids ** Dragon Soul *** Morchok **** Morchok has been working out, now moves faster in all phases of the fight, and can no longer be kited. *** Hagara **** Players can no longer use Spiritwalker’s Grace to avoid the Watery Entrenchment debuff. *** Ultraxion **** Fading Light should now always appear in raid frames when a player is affected by it. December 20 * General ** Algaefin Rockfish no longer swim in schools, and schools of Deepsea Sagefish have taken their place along many coastlines. * Classes ** Hunters *** Multi-Shot, modified by the talent Serpent Spread, should now properly spread Serpent Sting to other targets that are within range when a nearby player is affected by Serpent Sting. ** Paladins *** Horde Paladins should find that Judgement of Truth now properly triggers item procs that it is intended to trigger. * Dungeons and Raids ** Deadmines *** Helix Gearbreaker's Stickybomb should no longer break Stealth. *** Vanessa VanCleef's Vigorous VanCleef Vindicator achievement should no longer break Stealth. ** Vortex Pinnacle *** Minister of Air **** The knockback for Lightning Nova has been reduced from roughly 12 yards to 8 yards on normal difficulty, and from18 yards to 12 yards on Heroic difficulty. ** Well of Eternity *** Mannoroth **** Felhounds, Doomguard Devestators, and Felguards are no longer capable of dealing critical hits. ** Zul'Aman *** Amani'shi Warbringer's damage has been reduced by 12%. *** Amani'shi Medicine Man's summoned Protective Ward health has been reduced by 60%. *** When an Amani'shi Scout is alerted, he now idles for 1 second before running to summon reinforcement. *** Amani'shi Reinforcement's damage has been reduced by 15%. *** Amani'shi Flame Casters' Fireball Volley now inflicts less damage. *** Jana'lai's Flame Breath ability now inflicts less persistent fire damage. *** In Dragonhawk form, Daakara's Flame Whirl spell increases fire damage taken by a lesser amount. *** Daakara's Creeping Paralysis now inflicts less damage. ** Zul'Gurub *** Berserking Boulder Roller's Boulders now inflict less damage. *** Bloodlord Mandokir's Decapitate cooldown has been increased by 5 seconds. *** Gurubashi Shadow Hunters are now immune to Disarm. *** Gurubashi Shadow Hunter's Shadowed Shot ability now inflicts less damage. *** Gurubashi Blood Drinker's Blood Leech ability now inflicts less damage. *** Lesser Priest of Bethekk's Shadowflame ability now inflicts less periodic damage. *** High Priestess Kilnara's Wave of Agony now deals less damage. *** Jin'do's Twisted Spirit health has been reduced. *** Jin'do's Twisted Spirit damage has been reduced. *** Jin'do's Shadows of Hakkar now inflicts less damage. ** Dragon Soul *** Morchok **** Double Stomp damage should now only come down on the heads of the two players closest to the boss. *** Hagara **** Ice Waves will not spawn until Hagara finishes casting Frozen Tempest. **** Spell immunity mechanics such as Ice Block and Divine Shield should now temporarily block damage from Watery Entrenchment, but should not remove the debuff. ***** Ice Tomb can no longer be avoided by a raid of players all standing within a smokebomb. **** Yor'sahj the Unsleeping **** Yor'sahj now deals triple melee damage to player-controlled pets and targets them with Void Bolt. **** The Firebloom heal triggered by the Druid tier-12 should no longer cause Deep Corruption. **** Yor'sahj's health and damage have been reduced by up to 10% on 25-player Heroic difficulty, bringing the difficulty of the encounter closer to that of 10-player Heroic difficulty. *** Spine of Deathwing **** A Safe Fall aura has been added to the start of the encounter, preventing players from taking falling damage, should their parachutes end early. **** Corrupted Bloods now use Burst regardless of crowd control conditions, including silence. *** Madness of Deathwing **** Deathwing should no longer fire two Elementium Meteors when a limb tentacle is destroyed at the same time that Deathwing is casting Elementium Meteor. * Items ** Timepiece of the Bronze Flight has been given an additional red socket. * Quests ** Players on the quest Patricide can no longer receive the Fragment of Deathwing's Jaw while in a Raid Finder group. ** Graham Van Talen should no longer incorrectly offer Gnome Engineering and Goblin Engineering once the player has sufficient Engineering skill level. ** Pelturas Whitemoon should now be quite willing to complete the quest Orendil's Cure for multiple players. ** Players are now able to complete the quest Trial of the Naaru: Mercy by beating the 55-minute timer. December 12 :Not active until upcoming realm maintenance according to Zarhym. Zarhym)|date=12-Dec-2011 7:29 PM}} Likely, this means the short (approx. 2 hour) scheduled maintenance on Dec 13, 2011. * Classes ** Druid *** Pounce should now apply its Bleed to targets beyond its normal range when used with the Glyph of Pounce. *** The Mass Regeneration effect from the druid tier 13 bonus now heals 25% of the healing received by the druid from Frenzied Regeneration, down from 50%. The tooltip will be updated in a later patch. ** Paladin *** Holy Radiance should now stack properly with other paladins' Holy Radiance, with all valid targets nearby being properly healed. ** Warrior *** Bladestorm will now properly apply its immunities to spell effects that are in flight when Bladestorm is activated. * Dungeons and Raids ** Hour of Twilight *** Archbishop Benedictus **** Thrall should no longer despawn when no players are near him after the gauntlet has been completed. ** Throne of the Four Winds *** Al'Akir **** Wind Burst should no longer knock players back too far. ** Dragon Soul *** Morchok **** Earthen Soldiers, Ancient Water Lords and Earthen Destroyers now move faster. **** Morchok's Resonating Crystals should now always target the closest players when they explode. *** Yor'sahj the Unsleeping **** Damage done by Forgotten Ones, Void Bolt AOE, and Searing Blood has been reduced on 25-person, Heroic difficulty. **** Yor'sahj's health has been reduced by 10% on 25-person, Heroic difficulty. *** Hagara the Stormbinder **** Hagara’s Frost Shield can no longer be broken by Shattering Throw to avoid her Frozen Tempest phase. *** Warlord Zon'ozz **** Disrupting Shadows no longer deals AoE damage or knockbacks when the duration is reduced with Mage Armor on Heroic raid difficulties. *** Warmaster Blackhorn **** Shockwave can now be broken by trinkets and other effects that cancel stuns. **** Blackhorn's Vengeance now accrues at a rate of 1% per 2% of missiong HP on Raid Finder difficulty. **** After Warmaster Blackhorn is killed, the deck fire on upper decks is no longer present on Heroic difficulty. **** Warmaster Blackhorn, the Twilight Elite Slayers, and the Twilight Elite Dreadblades are no longer able to attack players while mounted. *** Spine of Deathwing **** Blood Corruption: Earth will no longer morph into Blood Corruption: Death when dispelled. **** Blood Corruption: Earth now applies two stacks of Blood of Neltharion when it expires on 25-player heroic difficulty. **** The health pools for Burning Tendon, Corrupted Blood, Corruption, and Hideous Amalgamation have been reduced by 6 to 11% for 25-person raids on both normal and Heroic difficulty. **** Hideous Amalgamations with the Superheated buff no longer pulse their AE damage after being thrown from Deathwing's back. *** Madness of Deathwing **** Damage done by Elementium Blast, Corrupted Blood, and Blistering Heat have been lowered on Raid Finder difficulty. **** This encounter should now complete when all players die after Deathwing has been defeated. * Items ** Darkmoon Zeppelin should no longer be converted to a Horde Balloon during an Alliance to Horde faction change. December 6 Updated December 7, 11:00am PST. * General ** Transmogrified items should always lose their transmogrification when mailed. ** The Darkmoon Firework no longer has a duration, is now holiday-bound, and requires Darkmoon Faire to be active. ** Darkmoon Faire revelers who enter an off-limits area in ghost form should now be properly ported out. ** Entangling Roots, Freeze, and Frost Nova should now properly break when the affected player takes damage while a damage absorption effect is also active. * Classes ** Hunter *** Kill Command should now always consume the Resistance is Futile! buff, regardless of whether the target has Hunter's Mark or not. *** Reverted a bug fix that caused Bombardment to be consumed by the next Multi-Shot. Fixing this bug proved to be a significant dps loss, so Bombardment once again lasts for its full 6 second duration regardless of the number of Multi-Shot casts. The tooltip will be updated in a future patch to reflect that this change is intended. ** Paladin *** Divine Aegis, Ancestral Awakening, Ancestral Vigor, Holy Priest Mastery, Holy Paladin Mastery, and Living Seed now trigger properly based on pre-absorb healing, even if the triggering heal is fully absorbed. ** Warrior *** Deep Wounds should now be correctly activated by critical hits from Opportunity Strike, Raging Blow, Heroic Leap, and Intercept. *** Using Pummel, modified by Gag Order, will now Silence the target for 3 seconds in addition to locking out the spell school for 4 seconds. * Dungeons & Raids ** End Time *** The trash preceeding Echo of Baine should now hit for less Fire damage. ** Hour of Twilight *** Flailing Tentacles now despawn shortly after they appear, and can no longer be attacked. ** Well of Eternity *** Players should no longer lose the Shadowcloak buff when a group member leaves, joins, or zones in or out of the instance. *** Mannoroth **** Magistrike Arc should no longer be activated by pet attacks, and now has a 100% chance of being activated after a 3 second cooldown. **** Rogue Stealth and mage Invisibility are no longer broken when Doomguard Devastators land and become valid targets, or when other Demons spawn from the Nether Tear portal. ** Dragon Soul *** Accepting a Warlock summon while riding a drake taxi in Dragon Soul should now cancel the drake ride and port the player to the location of the summon. *** Fall of Deathwing is now available via Raid Finder once you have completed Siege of Wyrmrest. *** Players who have killed the final boss in one of the wings of Dragon soul via Raid Finder will be more likely to enter fresh instances on subsequent Raid Finder instances that week. This should make it easier to kill earlier bosses that they might have missed. *** Yor'sahj the Unsleeping **** The Aggro Radius has been properly adjusted for all difficulties of this encounter. **** Slimes, Mana Voids, and Forgotten Ones have had their HP reduced by 20% on Raid Finder difficulty. **** Pets cannot be summoned during the decent into this encounter. *** Warlord Zon'ozz **** Ball damage should now be splitting its total damage amongst all players nearby on Raid Finder difficulty. **** Pets cannot be summoned during the decent into this encounter. *** Ultraxion **** Players should no longer find themselves in the Twilight Realm after Ultraxion has been defeated. **** Essence of Dreams should strain CPUs less in 25-player raids. This buff will now activate once per second for each healer who has the buff, and the healing done by the effect will equal the amount of health healed by the healer within that one second window. *** Spine of Deathwing **** Corruption, Hideous Amalgamation, and Burning Tendons are now level 88, up from 87, and have had their health slightly increased. *** Madness of Deathwing **** Priests under the effect of Spirit of Redemption will now receive credit for defeating Deathwing as long as they were part of the encounter. ** Temple of Ahn'Qiraj *** The Prophet Skeram, the Illusions of The Prophet Skeram, Princess Yauj, Lord Kri, and Vem no longer grant reputation when killed. ** Throne of the Tides *** Lady Naz'jar **** All of the creatures in the Lady Naz'jar gauntlet are now immune to mind control mechanics. ** Zul'Gurub *** High Priest Venoxis has been convinced to clean up after himself when his encounter is reset, and his venom puddles should disappear. * Items ** Bracers of Flowing Serenity now have a +20 Intellect socket bonus that is properly applied when the gem requirement is met. ** Foul Gift of the Demon Lord and Varo'then's Brooch should no longer be usable by players under the effects of crowd control spells. ** All three Heart of Unliving trinkets now additionally provide a passive intellect bonus. ** Mana Tide Totem now benefits from Heart of Unliving. ** Pit Fighter and Master Pit Fighter now have more stamina. ** The Moonwell Phial trinket buff shold no longer be disabled when the player enters combat. ** The paladin tier-13 four-piece set bonus should now increase healing done by Holy Radiance by 5%, down from 20%. ** The priest tier-13 two-piece set bonus should again trigger a 23-second Temporal Boon for non-Discipline priests, up from 20 seconds. * Quests and Creatures ** While on the quest "Archival Purposes", players should now be able to open Elementium Gem Clusters. December 2 :A client release informally called Patch 4.3.0a coincided with these hotfix notes. * General ** The Looking-For-Dungeon / Looking-For-Raid system should now properly assign classes to the roles that are most needed, as long as those roles are selected. It should no longer confine them to Tank/Healer/DPS priority if other roles are in short supply. ** Master looter can no longer assign items in Looking-For-Raid groups to players that are already locked to that boss for the week. ** Players should be unable to trade loot they got from Looking-For-Raid encounters to players that are loot locked to that boss. * Classes ** Death Knight *** Raise Ghoul, Blood Tap, Empower Rune Weapon, and Army of the Dead no longer benefit from the cooldown reduction and the duration increase from the buff Last Defender of Azeroth. ** Druid *** Druids can no longer cast Barkskin while Hexed. *** Frenzied Regeneration is now correctly healing for 0.30% health for each point of Rage consumed and matches the amount in the tooltip. *** Efflorescence should now correctly heal if the Swiftmended heal is absorbed by effects like Necrotic Strike. ** Priest *** A Priest with Spirit of Redemption who dies as the round is ending in Strand of the Ancients should no longer become permanently stunned for the rest of the game. ** Rogue *** Killing Spree should no longer return a script error when only stealthed targets are nearby. ** Warrior *** Deep Wounds should now only proc from crits, not passive damage. *** Bladestorm will now always grant immunity when it is cast. * Dungeons & Raids ** Well of Eternity *** Eyes of Peroth'arn should now despawn after the stealth phase. *** During the Mannoroth encounter in the Well of Eternity, players who drop combat via abilities like Vanish and Invisibility should no longer lose the Gift of Sargeras buff. *** Displaced Shadowbats should now properly despawn in all situations. *** Druids are no longer removed from their Shapeshifted form when they gain the Shadowcloak buff. ** Hour of Twilight *** Thrall should no longer be able to be killed in the gauntlet leading up to Archbishop Benedictus. *** Thrall will no longer aggro additional trash packs in the Asira Dawnlayer gauntlet if a player mind controls a mob. ** Dragon Soul *** All bosses in Dragon Soul are now awarding both guild XP and reputation when defeated, in normal and Heroic raid difficulties. *** Hagara **** Ice Walls now move 15% slower on LFR Raid Finderdifficulty *** Ultraxion **** The minimum heal required to activate Essence of Dreams is now 1500, up from 500. *** Spine of Deathwing **** Players should no longer get disconnected once they release their spirit after jumping or falling off Deathwing. *** Madness of Deathwing **** Deathwing now properly slouches down and becomes attackable for phase two. **** Corrupted Deathwing should now cast his spells appropriately when switching between platforms. **** The Madness of Deathwing encounter should will appropriately die, play the end cinematic, spawn his appropriate loot chest, award Valor Points, and despawn when players defeat him. ** Blackrock Caverns *** Raz the Crazed's Furious Swipe should now properly hit enemies. ** Temple of Ahn'Qiraj *** All bosses should again reward the expected amount of Brood of Nozdormu reputation. * Items ** The Speaking of Rage proc from all three versions of Vishanka, Jaws of the Earth should no longer miss against opponents of any level, regardless of the player's Hit Rating. ** If a player loots a Heart of Flame with a full inventory, the item will be mailed to them. * Quests and Creatures ** Kilix the Unraveler should no longer offer the deprecated quest "All Things in Good Time". ** Telenus and Kali Remik no longer offer the deprecated quest "Seek the Farstriders". ** Blackhowl Footsoldiers should no longer path under the terrain or path oddly around stairs. ** The Crystalspire Stone Drake will no longer despawn for players who have engaged Zoltrik Drakebane. References Category:World of Warcraft patches